


Squid

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: I felt like doing some drabbles using a random word generator, and this was literally the first word it gave me.





	Squid

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing some drabbles using a random word generator, and this was literally the first word it gave me.

It's late when he sees it. Filming has ended, and Richard and James are walking towards their cars, parked across the lot from Jeremy's. it's dark enough that at first Richard isn't quite sure what he's seeing, but as they get closer, Richard elbows James, and says,

"Is that a squid?" He points to it, and it's still just sitting there, seemingly unperturbed at being on the hood of a car.

"Actually, I think that's an octopus. You can tell by their-"

"James! Why is it on my car!?"

Before James can answer, Jeremy's laugh rings out across the lot. 


End file.
